Sessha's Desires
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: What happens when Kenshin can no longer control himself and his desires? What happens when he keeps getting caught doing 'bad' things by Kaoru? Is he doomed to be bloody and bruised for eternity or will he get what he desires? KK! Slightly OOC
1. Mysterious Desires

Chapter One: Mysterious Desires  
  
I was just walking out of the kitchen after finishing doing the dishes from dinner. I wanted to get a head start on some of the laundry, that's all I swear! I didn't mean to do what I did. I wouldn't necessarily say I would take it back now because sessha does not want to lie. Sessha couldn't help it anyway. No man could possibly resist! Anyway I'll just start from the beginning so that it's more understandable.  
  
As I was saying I was getting an early start on the laundry. Kaoru-dono, though sweet and adorable, had a habit of leaving her dirty clothes in her bedroom. All I was doing was gathering up her clothes. I made sure I knocked on the door. I didn't hear any answer. How was I to know that she was sleeping!?  
  
I slid open the door a little bit so that I could peek through. Sessha was being polite! He didn't just barge right in, so that makes up for it right? Anyway, there she was just lying there on her futon. It was weird for her to be sleeping so early, but she must have been very tired. She was very beautiful, actually, lying there her raven black hair resting over her pale soft....very soft.....skin. I couldn't help, but want to touch it! I mean I could hardly resist. Besides, it wasn't like I was going to do anything else to her!  
  
I know I should have just left right then, but she looked so seductive lying there with her sleeping robe slightly opened revealing...wait...I DIDN'T LOOK!!! Well, maybe I did, but only for a second! One second! I mean that can hardly count, right? Well ok then, maybe it was for more than a second, but sessha isn't a pervert! Sessha knew better than to act like that. I respect Kaoru and I love her. I would never take advantage of her.  
  
All I did was touch her cheek. It was so warm and soft against my skin. My heart skipped when I looked at her sleeping. She was like an angel. I couldn't resist stroking her again. She stirred in her sleep and I was afraid she was going to wake up, but luckily she didn't. I don't know what came over me, but I wanted to touch her more. Not like anything perverted, but I simply wanted to hold her. I felt this irrepressible need to be close to her. Sessha knew that he could not even be allowed to think such things, but for some reason I could not stop myself from picking her head up and setting it in my lap. It was a miracle she didn't wake up when I did it. I still don't know why I did or what came over me.  
  
There I was stroking her cheek when I felt another desire take over me. Gently I unbraided her raven locks, fingering the silky tresses in my hands as I sighed loudly. She was so young and beautiful. I was lost in a daze, I swear! I couldn't help myself! Her kind of beauty should be illegal, but I'm glad its not. She's so...so...gorgeous that I cannot help myself, like how I could not help myself then. Can you blame me? I'm only a man after all!  
  
I was able to keep some control on myself until she moaned heavily. I mean, what kind of person moans like that in her sleep!? Sessha must admit that it did put some images in his head, but he quickly got rid of them! Well...after a few minutes. I couldn't help but imagine what kind of sounds she would make in my arms. Even the memory of that sends shivers down my spine and....well sessha does not feel comfortable saying what else it makes him do. Let's just say I was having a very 'hard' time, if you know what I mean.  
  
I tried not to think of that, seriously I did! I was trying very hard by just concentrating on her face, her beautiful, attractive, alluring face. That's when I noticed how beautiful and red her lips were today. They looked so sweet and warm, but I held back! I had some control! I knew not to go too far!  
  
Ok then. I'll admit it. I didn't have any control! I think someone drugged my tea or something because sessha would have never done it otherwise! Well...maybe. Carefully I moved so that I could get closer, lowering my face over hers. I wasn't planning on doing anything! I just wanted to be closer. I'm telling the truth, I swear.  
  
She smelled like jasmine. Oh, that scent drove me crazy! All I knew was jasmine and the sound of her soft breathing. I wanted to be part of that. Our faces were so close that I could feel her moist breath on my cheek. I feel so ashamed for what I've done, but I guess at the time I couldn't help it. Slowly I lifted her head and I kissed her.  
  
Sessha knows he shouldn't have, but Kami-sama did she taste sweet! I kissed her full out, holding nothing back, allowing myself to sink deep into the heat of the kiss. Sessha's hands didn't mean to wander! I swear they have a mind of their own! I would never touch her there! Her breasts were very soft and warm though...KAMI-SAMA! I didn't mean to say that!  
  
Of course instantly she woke up. I mean it, her eyes snapped open so fast! She didn't give me time to recover myself before she was smacking me with her bokken that always seems to come out of nowhere. I guess that was when I realized just what I had done and I turned to apologize only to find that my hands were still on her and she was looking at me in surprise.  
  
There was a second where I just looked at where my hands were. I swear I didn't notice that they were there before! She was blushing horribly and I could tell that at this point she was too shocked to continue beating me. This was the only chance I had to explain before she murdered me.  
  
I gulped, speechless. Then miraculously I was able to gain my voice, but I wish I hadn't. "Sessha......I.......ummm........Kaoru-dono........you have nice breasts!"  
  
I don't know what possessed me to say that! Of all the things in the world why did I have to say that? I think Kami-sama was playing with me! Oh, it was so horrible!  
  
Her face turned pure red, I mean it! I could practically she the flames shooting out her ears. I cowered in front of her, shaking with fear.  
  
"KENSHIN YOU PERVERT!!!!" she screamed as she ruthlessly beat me with her bokken. I still have the bruises from it! I was lucky she didn't break one of my arms!  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!!" she asked me once she calmed somewhat and stopped trying to murder me.  
  
"Groping you..." Open mouth, insert foot!!!!!!!!!!!!! I seriously didn't mean to say that!  
  
"I mean—ah—um—Kaoru-dono, gomen nasai!!!!" I managed to say, finally saying something that wouldn't get me murdered.  
  
She stared at me blankly, as though she didn't know what to say and that the situation was just too incomprehensible! Sessha is somewhat smart though. I used that pause to make my escape. If I thought the beating that I received then was bad, it was nothing compared to the beating I would receive for what I did the next day as I prepared the bath..................  
  
~Meow! Ok, another new story that I hoped you liked. I wanted to write a story where Kenshin was totally obsessing over Kaoru and it turned out like this. I'm working on another chapter, and you can guess it's going to have a bath scene!~ 


	2. Discovery of a Window

~Hey hey everyone! I'm back for another chapter with more evilness! Poor poor Kenshin! He's in for so much trouble. Anyway, I decided to use your idea, glowbox! It's going to be B A D! But I quote myself from earlier today, "I'm not sick....... I'm perverted!"~  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Chapter Two: Discovery of a Window  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Sessha couldn't look at Kaoru-dono for the rest of the day. I don't know what she felt then because I didn't see her at all. I think she was purposely avoiding me, or maybe I was avoiding her? Either way I did not see her again till the next morning, well at least in person.  
  
I couldn't help what I dreamed about! I mean after the incident, my lips still remembered her sweet taste and my fingers could still feel her silky skin. It's only natural after all! And it wasn't like it was actually happened so I don't feel so bad about what I dreamed. Sessha doesn't think it polite to share with you just what it was he dreamed about. It wouldn't be respectful to Kaoru-dono.  
  
Anyway, it was the next day. I was out in the yard doing laundry as I usually do in the morning. Kaoru-dono was giving Yahiko his lessons. She looked incredible this morning, with her long raven hair up in a high pony, as usual, and her sapphire eye's shining with mischief as always. I paused (only for a second though!!) to watch her as she moved. By the time I realized I was staring, she had already thrown me a couple weird glances. I quickly looked away and blushed. I wondered what she thought of me. Probably thought I was a pervert or something, which I am NOT!  
  
~Why don't you just go over there and talked to her? ~ Battousai whispered into my ear.  
  
~I can't! She already thinks I'm a pervert. What if something else were to happen?!~ Sessha argued going back to scrub on the laundry.  
  
~You are a pervert anyway. Just go over and talk to her. I don't think she really minds all the attention. ~ Battousai said slyly.  
  
~Hmmm...What are you saying that she might actually like that I'm watching her?....HEY! WAIT! I'm NOT a pervert! Who gives you the right to talk?!~ Sessha suddenly became absorbed in scrubbing the same spot on one of Kaoru- dono's kimonos.  
  
~I was watching you yesterday. It was very intriguing the way that you were.....~  
  
~Ok OK! I'll go over and talk to her when she's done with training. You happy now? ~ Sessha said, annoyed.  
  
Battousai grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Umm......Kaoru-dono.....ummm.....may I have a word with you...." I said later, when Yahiko had run off somewhere.  
  
Kaoru looked up at me with a weird glint in her eye, as though she was slightly afraid of what I was going to say. I didn't understand it then. It was so confusing. Sessha's breathing started to get weird and my head began to spin. "I just....want to say.....about...." I managed to gasp out clenching my hands together tightly and squeezing my eyes shut. I tried to focus on breathing. Ok, breathe in, breathe out. That's all there is to it, but I guess it was too much for me because I fainted.  
  
Yes sessha admits he fainted. But it wasn't anything girly! I guess I just sort of forget to breathe or something, that's all! It's a simple mistake....anyone would make it! Well...I guess not, but I'm not a wimp or anything! (Battousai: at least he thinks that *smirk*).  
  
Oro? Battousai stay out of this. I'm trying to tell the story! Anyway as I was saying, I fainted...well more like lost consciousness. Fainting sounds too girly. (Battousai: I think it suits you.). !!! I'll ignore that for now because I've already wasted enough time with you!  
  
When I awoke Kaoru was leaning over me. I slowly opened my eyes to see her worried ones staring into mine. She leaned closer placing her soft (yummy....oro! where'd that come from?) hand on my forehead.  
  
"Kenshin? Are you ok?" she asked, worriedly. As she bent over me, a soft strand of raven hair cascaded out of her ponytail to land on my cheek. Again I was enveloped in her jasmine aroma that drove my senses crazy. Oh how I longed just to reach up and pull her on top of me! I gently took the strand of hair and rubbed in between two of my fingers, reveling in the silk softness of it. I brought it to my cheek again and gently rubbed it against my skin.  
  
Kaoru looked at me quizzically as though I was going insane. "Kenshin? Kenshin!" she said, moving closer to get a better look at me. That was the wrong thing to do, for as soon as she did she tripped (over god knows what) and landed right on top of me.  
  
It was in a quite awkward position, the way she fell. Let's just say my eyes went twice as big when I saw the two mounds that were being pressed against my face. I think even the battousai was having a major nosebleed! I started breathing heavily against her skin and I think that was when she first noticed where my face was. She scrambled as fast as she could to get off of me, blushing heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin" she managed to squeak out through her embarrassment.  
  
"It's nothing...Kaoru-dono..." I said back. ~Great! Know she thought I was even more of a pervert! At this rate I'll never get to explain! ~ I complained to myself.  
  
That was when Yahiko approached. "Hey Kenshin...." He said. He stared at me for a while and I couldn't figure out why till he pointed at my pants and said, "Hey, what's that!"  
  
I looked down to see a little 'tent' had formed in my hakama. (ahem) Kami- sama! As if I wasn't already embarrassed enough without Yahiko pointing out my erection in front of Kaoru-dono! I blushed hard as Kaoru turned to look and her eyes went wide. I swear I could have just killed myself then! Why is life so cruel to me?!!  
  
"I....have....to..." I didn't even mumble out a proper excuse before I turned and ran to the safety of my room. The quietness was bliss as I sat in my humiliation, thinking that Kaoru-dono would never look at me again.  
  
Even though I was totally embarrassed, it took me a while to calm 'it' down. Apparently 'it' hadn't done anything in years and 'it' was starting to complain. I think Battousai was secretly laughing behind my back all the time this was happening. (Battousai: Damn right!). I KNEW IT! But I couldn't help it! I mean, it's only natural!! (Battousai: Oh yeah, sure. Make up excuses. Just admit it, seeing her boobs turns you on.) DOES NOT! I'm not perverted! Why does no one believe me?!  
  
Kaoru came to talk to me though. I was sort of glad because at least she didn't hate me, but it was so embarrassing!  
  
"Kenshin, are you ok?" she asked me, knocking lightly on my door. Now that I had 'calmed' I was ready to face her again.  
  
"I'm find Kaoru-dono" I mumbled out as I slid open the door.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to ask me before?" she asked tentatively, not looking at me in the face.  
  
I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "I just wanted to apologize..... for yesterday and everything."  
  
Kaoru blushed. "It's ok....I......I...." she said. I knew she was trying to say something important, but I was scared.  
  
So yeah, like a jerk I interrupted her. "Would you like sessha to run a bath for you?"  
  
To my surprise Kaoru actually looked extremely relieved that I had interrupted her. She nodded and bit her lip. She did this strange little pout thing that she had been doing lately when she looked at me. It drove me crazy, that look. She looked like a lost puppy and I just wanted to scoop her up in my arms and comfort her. I know, that might sound kind of corny, but it was the truth. I quickly ran away from her so that I wouldn't.  
  
I shouldn't have suggested a bath. I mean, it was my own demise that I had just issued. I haven't realized this (of course) till I was heating the water, that a bath meant Kaoru....in the water....naked! Just the thought of that made my breath start to come in heavier. I was pathetic! I admit it that I was totally pathetic! I was completely, absolutely, and obsessively (even pervertedly) in love with Kaoru-dono and more than just her body (which I have to admit is extremely sexually arousing!). Everything about her was so attractive and well....sexy! Her innocence, her purity, her kindness, gentleness, but also her rebellious fiery spirit were only some of the reasons I loved her.  
  
Anyway, Kaoru-dono got into the bath and I waited patiently outside in case she needed me to add another log onto the fire. I could hear the water splashing around inside and I glanced up at the small window into the bathhouse. I mean, why did they have to put a window there?! As I stared at the window, I knew that just through it Kaoru-dono could be seen, in all her beauty! Sessha and battousai had a big clashing of wills there.  
  
~Just one look. It won't hurt. You know you want to! ~ Battousai argued vehemently. Sessha took another look at the window and shook his head. ~NO! Kaoru-dono trusts me. I would never do something like that! Besides I do NOT want to see her! ~  
  
Battousai sighed. ~You damn idiot! You can't hide it from me! I'm part of you remember! I know you want to see her because I want to see her, so get over there and look!~  
  
I yielded to Battousai. He was always the stronger part of me. I tried to resist, really I did, but in reality I actually (*blushes*) wanted to look. It was hard to fight with the battousai especially when I was fighting myself at the same time! In fact it was damn near impossible for me, so I gave in!  
  
I quickly slipped over to the window sill and peeked my head over the frame. My eyes widened. I couldn't really see much because most of her legs and chest were submerged in the water. What I did see was spectacular though (*more blushes*).  
  
My eyes moved slowly from her face (eyes closed, so she did not notice me then) down her delicate neck curving out to her graceful shoulders and flattening out to her smooth skin over her collarbone. I could barely see the soft curves of her breasts forming just over the water. She lay in the water with one silky leg crossed over the other so that I could see one long pastel leg. She sighed and shifted in the water. I could see her chest rising and falling as she breathed deeply. My hands which had grown sweaty (three guesses from what) slipped on the damn windowsill and with a bang I fell forward so that I was hanging half inside the bathhouse and halfway outside.  
  
Instantly her eyes opened and she looked up to see me hanging over her. She shrieked so loud that it shook the bathhouse and sent me tumbling off balance and I did a little 'oro' flop into the water with her.  
  
At this point I was totally horrified. Not only had I been caught watching her, I'd fallen into the damn water with her! I lifted my dripping wet head from the water and stared at her, unable to do or say anything.  
  
Kaoru was totally stunned and it took her a while to realize that not only was I gawking at her, I was gawking at her while she was naked! She quickly scrambled and grabbed a towel to cover herself as she hopped out of the tub.  
  
"KENSHIN?!?!" she screamed at me once she had regained some of her composure.  
  
Unfortunately I had still not recovered yet. I opened and closed my mouth uselessly like a fish out of water. Standing up, I clambered over the edge of the tub only to slip in my soaking clothes and fall flat on my face. Man did that hurt! I swear there were little birdies flying around my head! I stood up and walked my way crookedly across the room towards the door.  
  
"KENSHIN!? What the heck were you doing?!" she screamed after me as I left with another slip out the door and right down onto Sano's feet. I looked up at him wondering what he was doing here.  
  
"Kenshin?" he asked confused, first looking to me, soaking wet clothes and all, and then to Kaoru who was fuming mad and wrapped in a towel, standing at the doorway of the bathhouse. His eyes widened and he began to roar with laughter. "What's so funny SANO!?" Kaoru screamed as she started to turn red.  
  
Sano didn't answer her, but turned to Kenshin. "I see you discovered the window, Kenshin." He said teasingly.  
  
Kenshin nodded wearily. "I did, Sano.....that I did....."  
  
~Okay, I hope you're all happy with that LONG chapter I just wrote! That's why it took me a tinsy while to update, but if you ever notice I usually update my main stories at LEAST once a week!!!! I try...*sob*....Oh well. This might be the last chapter or it may not. It all depends on if I can think of another brilliant idea...(yeah right)...oh well.~ 


	3. Mr and Mrs Himura?

All credit for the idea of this chapter goes to Cedahlia because I was just looking over the reviews for this story and it kind of sounded fun to write about what she suggested. Thank you for your idea!

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Mr. and Mrs. Himura??

* * *

---

After a few days of relative normalcy (mostly on the fact that I hid from Kaoru-dono every chance I got), most of the incidents from previous days had been more or less forgotten, much to my great relief. Sessha was especially worried that Kaoru-dono would be very angry, but she seemed only slightly fazed about all that had happened. Sessha's Battousai tried to convince him that maybe she actually like his unwarranted advances, but sessha wasn't fooled. There is no way that Kaoru-dono could actually feel anything for me, especially with the horribly impolite way I have been acting lately.

Fate, though, is an interestingly beautiful, but horribly cruel creature, I soon discovered. The summer was stifling and Kaoru-dono, Yahiko and myself were all very tired out from the intense heat wave that had landed on Tokyo. So, Kaoru-dono being the somewhat temperamental, spontaneous person that she was had decided to plan an entire relaxing, peaceful vacation for the whole group.

At first sessha disapproved of this idea because:

1: Vacations are expensive

2: Kaoru-dono has little money to spare

3: Vacations always meant trouble if you were an anime character. You can never EVER have a peaceful vacation without something happening.

Kaoru-dono argued back with:

1: She can spend her money on whatever she damn wants (she was kind of angry .)

2: Money's no good if you don't do something fun with it

3: We don't know we're anime characters so we can't possible know that this is going to end in trouble

Well Kaoru-dono was always quite a persuasive person (not to mention intimidating) so her logic ultimately won out over mine. And this is where the trouble all began.

First it was decided that we would ask Sanosuke if he would like to join us. That plan failed because as soon as he discovered that we would be riding a train to our destination he high-tailed it outta there saying he had some unfinished business to attend to. Secondly we asked Miss Megumi if she would like to occupy us, but she got called away at the last minute to attend to a outbreak of strange fevers.

So it was decided that it would be us three, Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, and sessha, but then yet again were our plans thwarted. Upon announcing our decision to go on vacation to the boy he let out a loud groan and asked us why we hadn't asked him a couple hours early when he hadn't promised to work with Tsubame for the next few weeks at the Aka Beko. And so I seemed that we would not be going on vacation, at least in my mind. Unfortunately Kaoru had had other ideas.

"Oh come on, Kenshin! We can go, you and me. It will be fun. I don't want to give up on this idea." She had pleaded me with those beautiful doe eyes that I loved to get lost into so much.

Oh course, sessha had cracked. I knew how much trouble I was likely to get into, especially since we would be alone together the entire time, but there was something in her eyes as she stared up at me that just made me shiver. It was like she actually just wanted to be alone with me…_sessha_…be with me instead of going on vacation. And so I had agreed knowing I had just practically committed suicide. And what bothered me most out of this whole deal was that all of them, Miss Megumi, Sanosuke and even Yahiko had convenient excuses not to come…a little too convenient really.

The next day Kaoru-dono and I sat on the train on our way to Yokohama seeking relief from the long hard days of summer. The compartment we were seated in was very private (a little too private for my tastes) and looked like it had been rather expensive.

"Kaoru-dono…if I may ask…how much did this cost? It looks expensive." I remember asking as I tried not to pay too much attention to her inescapable beauty.

Kaoru-dono frowned. "Kenshin! We're on vacation now! We're not supposed to be worrying about money. Besides…this was actually a gift…of sorts…"

Now it was sessha's turn to frown. Someone giving her gifts…someone other than me?! "Gift?" I asked subtly trying not to sound suspicious or overly curious.

My frown deepened as a light blush covered her pale smooth cheeks. "Uh…nothing…" she said with a laugh and waved away my question. I let her get away with it that time, but I was intensely curious…

The train ride was mostly uneventful. I found myself staring at her halfway through the ride. It was just so hard not to. She looked so beautiful and young as she stared out the window excitedly and went on with her idle chatter. Just watching her made me feel so much more at ease and somehow I felt more alive instead. She had that way of bringing that out in me, that wildness that always occupies the recklessness of youth.

When we arrived, she jumped excitedly out of the train, her hand gently interlacing with mine as she pulled me along. I couldn't help but blush. I felt so lucky. I was holding hands with the most beautiful woman in the world. I let some of my guilt go then, I admit, and resigned myself to having a good time. After all, I don't know that everything will always go wrong!

"C'mon let's go check into our hotel and then we can go sightseeing!" Kaoru-dono announced excitedly to me as we (really just me) lugged our bags out onto the platform.

The platform was crowded with all sorts of richly dressed people and sessha felt a little nervous, especially considering the fact that I was worrying most of the time that Kaoru-dono would get too anxious and bound ahead of me into the mass of the crowd. She always a feisty one, that girl. Ah yes, but now I've begun to ramble.

As we walked down the streets Kaoru-dono gapped at all the fancy western style houses that only the rich entrepreneurs could dare to dream of owning. Our hotel was not far away and I began to really wonder where the money for this trip was coming from. It wasn't necessarily the grandest hotel, but it wasn't a total hovel either.

We entered the tall wooden building and I proceeded up to the front desk where a young man sat impatiently tapping his fingers on its surface. When he noticed us in front of him he straightened and blushed, putting a big (fake) smile on his face.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" he asked politely, but I could tell his voice was strained.

"We require two rooms please, sir." I responded naturally, setting our bags down in a heap by the desk, my arms nearly falling off from carrying the weight of them all.

The man sighed and rubbed his forehead in exasperation before he bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, sir, we only have one room available at this time. This is a very busy time of the year and almost all the hotels are booked up full. "

Someone must hate me or maybe I just did something really horrible in a past life. Either way, I'm sure I couldn't really have deserved this torture.

"What?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm sure one room is fine Kenshin. You'll just sleep on the floor or something!" Kaoru suggested cheerfully, one of her hands resting on my shoulder. I blushed deeply as the man gave us a strange look. Gently I took Kaoru aside. She is so innocent and naïve!

"Kaoru-dono, do you know the implications of us sharing room?" I asked carefully, trying not to sound like I was angry at her.

Kaoru-dono blushed at first but then she looked up at me guilty. "Um…Kenshin…."

I knew from that moment I was doomed. "Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

She looked away from me as she played uncomfortably with a string of her long ebony hair. "…Umm…We kind of don't have enough money to stay anywhere else."

"What?!" I exclaimed and my eyes went wide. We were both blushing at this point and I wasn't so much annoyed at Kaoru-dono as I was aggravated at our lack of sufficient funds. That was another one of my shortcomings I guess.

"Well…" I said, mustering up my best smile, "Sessha shall protect Kaoru-dono's honor and sleep outside tonight!" I said, even though I knew it was a ridiculous idea. What else could I suggest? I mean really! Give me a break, I'm just a guy trying to get through life, repenting his sins, not creating _new _ones!

Kaoru-dono frowned deeply. "No, Kenshin! I don't want you to do that. Kami-sama! We're here to have a good time, not be forced out in the cold. I think I have an idea…" she began, but she broke off her sentence and blushed heavily.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono? What is it?" I asked curiously.

Kaoru coughed and then said quietly. "If we pretended to be husband and wife…then people wouldn't think it would be so strange."

I think I blushed brighter than I had ever blushed before. "But…Kaoru-dono!" I stuttered.

"That's it! It's settled! I don't want you sleeping outside tonight!" Kaoru-dono said decisively as she pulled me by the arm back to the desk.

"My husband and I would like to request that room you have left, sir!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe. I love being evil to Kenshin. Anyway, the idea to have them pretend to be married was kind of my idea because otherwise Kaoru would be considered some kind of slut sleeping in the same room as Kenshin, no matter how virtuous Kenshin and Kaoru really are. 


End file.
